


Hospital Stay

by Leopardsnake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are stuck in the hospital.





	Hospital Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for markkzuccerberg on tumblr. My second Naruto fic in a decade. Tell me if you like it or hate it.

Sasuke listened as Sakura and Naruto bickered, like usual, and stared out the window at the cloudy sky. It would start raining any minute.

He closed his eyes and the world spun.

He turned his head, neck twinging at him, and opened his eyes to stare at the other two. Sakura was fussing over Naruto, who was complaining loudly about something or other. She was trying to fix the bandages that were coming undone on his arm from all his moving around.

“Fine, be like that. I’m leaving.” Sakura snipped, finally getting fed up and gave up on putting Naruto back in order. “Will you be okay with him, Sasuke?”

Sasuke nodded cautiously, his vision still wobbling. The girl shrugged at him and left.

“Jeeze, she’s grumpy today.” Naruto complained loudly. It seemed that [painkillers they had given him had only made him louder and done nothing to curb his energy. Sasuke envied him.

“Yo, Sasuke, you good?” Naruto asked, tilting his head. Only to sit up straight again a second later with a quiet grunt.

Sasuke blinked at him. Thinking. “No.” His brows crumpled together and he scowled. “Not really.”

Naruto frowned at him. He flopped one bandaged arm the other boy’s way. “What’s wrong?”

“What isn’t wrong?” Sasuke’s answer was quick, abrupt. He slumped further down on his bed despite his aches, frown deepening. He turned his head quickly, the world blurring momentarily before his vision settled on the window and cloudy sky again. “I hate hospitals.”

“Why?” Naruto asked, followed by the rustle of cloth and the slap of feet on the linoleum floor.

“Reminds me of when my family was murdered.” Sasuke said, calm if not for the way his throat was clogging. It made his voice creak. “I spent a while in here afterwards.”

“Shit, amn. I’m sorry.” Naruto pushed at his shoulder, and continued to push until Sasuke scooted over and then climbed into the bed next to him. “You won’t be alone. I’m here. Sakura will visit. And it’ll only be, like, one more day.”

Sasuke looked at him, confused.”Thanks.”

Naruto wrapped an arm around his shoulders with a grin. He winced as it pulled at the cut on his cheek. “No problem.


End file.
